


Sweet Talker

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: GaaLee, He's not very good at it, LeeGaa, M/M, gaara tries his hand at seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Gaara does his best to seduce Lee at the advice of others.





	Sweet Talker

“Gaara?” Lee called, stepping through the door of his apartment. Gaara was visiting Konoha for a meeting with the Hokage and had been busy at work all day discussing adjustments to the borders between their villages. A recent argument had come up between the councils for both villages and they requested that the two Kage’s meet to further discuss.

Luckily for Lee, that meant that Gaara would be in Konoha for at least a week, if not more if the council members did not agree to their conclusion. They could be rather stubborn and argumentative at times. Lee was very grateful for that.

“Gaara?” Lee called again, setting his pack on the floor near the kitchen. He had been assigned to do a perimeter check that day as there had been reports of bandits nearby. It was a D level mission, something assigned to chunin or even genin. But Lee had been begging for something to do for days and his speed helped make the job more efficient. Now that the stray criminals had been apprehended, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the rest of the evening with his love.

“Gaa-aara!” he called for a third time, his voice sing-songy as he walked slowly towards his room. He was hoping he would catch Gaara napping after a long day. He loved it when he woke up to Lee laying next to him, a beautiful sight that he rarely got to treasure. He slowly pushed open the door expecting to see Gaara asleep on the bed. Instead, he saw a sight so out of the norm that he almost fell over backwards.

Gaara was laying on his bed, but he wasn’t asleep. In what seemed to be an attempt at a seductive pose, though it looked uncomfortable on him, Gaara stared at Lee. Wearing one of Lee’s green jumpsuits.

“Hello...handsome,” Gaara said almost robotically, staring Lee down as he did so.

“Er… I hope that is a clean jumpsuit?” Lee squeaked. Gaara winked at him, forcing his eyelid to meet his cheek as he did so. Lee thought it looked painful.

“The jumpsuit may be clean. But I am... dirty,” Gaara responded. It sounded like he had rehearsed it, so much so that there was no emotion behind it.

“Do you… need to shower?” Lee asked, moving to sit on the bed next to him. As he got closer, he noticed how big the suit was on him. The sleeves came up over his hands, one slightly covered as it pressed into the hair on his head where it was propping him up. The extra fabric pooled at his side where his body was pressed into the mattress. The legs scrunched up around his ankles. Gaara’s eyes followed Lee as he sat down, confused as to why Lee wasn’t thoroughly seduced yet.

“I already showered today, but that’s beside the point,” Gaara replied with a huff. He quickly jumped off the bed and stood in front of Lee, one of his leg warmers appearing out of nowhere. He stretched it behind Lee’s neck, pulling his face close to Lee’s.

“I’m not wearing anything under this jumpsuit,” he said, pulling Lee uncomfortably close.

“I would hope not,” Lee replied, pulling away slightly as he did so. “Your skin needs to be allowed to breath when you are wearing something like that. If you are wearing too many layers, you will chafe.”

Gaara blinked slowly at him, releasing his grip on the orange leg warmer slightly. Before he could pull away fully, Lee sneezed on his face.

“Oh, Gaara! I am so sorry, there is a scent in here that is making my nose rather itchy!” Lee said, rubbing his nose vigorously. Gaara sat in shock with Lee’s spit on his face. Lee stood to rub it off, not noticing Gaara’s glare as he did so.

“That must be the new cologne I picked up from the store. Why isn’t this working?” Gaara asked, his face pulling up and down as Lee cleaned it.

“Why isn’t what working, baby?”

“See! That’s exactly my point! You always know exactly what to say. Baby this. Dearest that. ‘Gaara you look so hot when you use your sand to kill enemy nin’. I’m not good at it,” Gaara huffed.

Lee pulled back, eyebrows drawn down in confusion and slight concern. Before he could reply, Gaara continued.

“I asked Kankuro and Temari what I could do to be better at this. Temari said guys always liked it when you wore their clothes, hence the jumpsuit. But I look ridiculous! And Kankuro suggested I try… flattery. The way he said it was much more crude, I assure you. So were his suggestions. But I refuse to call you ‘daddy.’” Gaara faced the opposite wall and crossed his arms. Lee’s face turned a violent shade of red.

“Gaara, you don’t have to be good at this. Not everyone shows love in the same way. Yes, I am rather… flamboyant with my speech and declarations of love. But I don’t need that in order for you to...er…attract me to you.” Lee said, turning Gaara around to face him as he did so.

“You know, it took me almost half an hour to get this damn thing on,” he replied, pushing up the falling sleeves as he did so. “I don’t know how or why you wear this every day.”

“It is an excellent outfit to train in! Very stretchy and quick drying!” Lee exclaimed, punching the air as he did so.

“I guess that is true. And it does nicely define your behind,” Gaara replied, nose sticking into the air as he did so.

“Gaara!” Lee yelped, face once again turning red. Gaara’s eyes turned to him, narrowing slightly.

“What?” he asked, tugging on the jumpsuit.

“You say you are not good at this then make a comment like that?” 

“I’m just telling the truth. I wasn’t trying to seduce you that time.” Gaara reached his arm over his head, attempting to unzip his jumpsuit.

“Exactly!” Lee said, smiling as he stepped closer to help Gaara out of his jumpsuit. “I think you are the most desirable when you are completely yourself. I didn’t fall in love with you when you were following the advice of others. Just when you were who you actually are.”

Gaara turned around to face him, the jumpsuit half off. “So you don’t want me to call you ‘Handsome Baby Boo’?”

“Er-- no. Please do not. And please do not take anymore advice from Kankuro. He means well. At least I think,” Lee replied, wrapping his arms around Gaara.

“Okay, Lee.”

At the sound of his name, Lee’s face broke into a huge grin. He grabbed Gaara, rolling onto the bed and covering him in kisses. Gaara was glad to know he didn’t need to change in order to be attractive to Lee. He wasn’t very good at seduction, at least the way others usually saw seduction. But what other people thought didn’t matter to Lee. All that mattered was Gaara.

“I really don’t like those jumpsuits,” Gaara said in between kisses.

“Aw, but you look so cute in them!” Lee replied, pouting slightly.

“What if I just wear your old shirt to bed?” Gaara asked, placing a light kiss on Lee’s cheek.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those things where I got the idea at 2 in the morning and my brain wouldn't let go of it until I wrote it out, no matter how dumb it is. *dab*


End file.
